Falling For the Light
by DSakura
Summary: Kagome found out something terrible and she’s now afraid of getting close to people, for she might get hurt. She finds herself living with her best friend, Sango, and meeting new people. Longer summary inside.
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: Kagome found out something terrible and she's now afraid of getting close to people, for she might get hurt. She finds herself living with her best friend, Sango, and meeting new people. What can she do if she finds someone's in love with her and most of all, what if she finds herself falling for the person, too?  
  
Hi, everyone! I want to thanks my cousin, Jin, because she made up the title. This should be a good fanfic and plz no flames. I can't stand them. I should have finished all the chapters by now if you're reading this. I will post a chapter when I think I get enough reviews. ^_^. Well, I think that's all. Plz review.  
  
~ *********************************************************************~  
  
Falling For the Light Ch. 1: Lost  
  
It was a warm sunny day in mid May. The sun was up high in the sky. It shone on everything below it. You could hear birds chirping like they always do. Nothing could disturb this peaceful day except...  
  
*Crash*  
  
~  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher said, taking attendance.  
  
"Here," Kagome answered plainly.  
  
Kagome, who was in her first class, was tapping her pencil against her desk, waiting for the attendance call to be over.  
  
When it was over, the teacher, Mr. Sulara, gave the class an assignment, which he wrote on the board.  
  
Kagome began working on it right away. It was pretty easy, but there were plenty of questions to keep anyone busy.  
  
Then suddenly, a woman with dark brown hair entered the class room. The class assumed that she was the office secretary since her appearance and features looked pretty old. She walked over next to the teacher and whispered something.  
  
"Higurashi, there's been an emergency. You have a phone call waiting for you in the office," Mr. Sulara said.  
  
Kagome stood up right away and followed the office secretary to the office.  
  
When she arrived, Kagome went straight to the office's phone.  
  
"Your phone call is on line 2," The secretary said.  
  
Kagome pressed the button that had 'line two' on it and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, something terrible happened!"  
  
"Aunt Sakuno? What happened?!" Kagome asked in a very worried tone.  
  
"Your...parents...they...had a car accident...and they...died."  
  
Kagome dropped the phone.  
  
Lost, that was the word that described Kagome the best.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
Ok. I know. It's really, really short. I hope you review though. Um...thanks again to my cousin, Jin! She's been a GREAT support and she helps me a lot on this story. Well, plz review! 


	2. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews and I don't really have anything to say, except that Kagome is an only child. She doesn't have a brother, but she has a father instead. Well, at least she did have a father. Plz keep on reviewing!  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, something terrible happened!"  
  
"Aunt Sakuno? What happened?!" Kagome asked in a very worried tone.  
  
"Your...parents...they...had a car accident...and they...died."  
  
Kagome dropped the phone.  
  
Lost, that was the word that described Kagome the best.  
  
~~  
  
Falling For the Light Ch.2: Moving  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" Someone called out.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I spaced out. Please continue," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, you said that you wanted a low-priced, yet nice funeral, am I correct?" The funeral planner said.  
  
"Yes, you're correct," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, the cheapest we have is for...$500. It comes in a very nice package," The planner said while looking through papers of prices of funerals.  
  
"Okay, we'll take it. As long as it's a decent funeral, we'll okay with it," Sakuno said.  
  
"Okay then. I'll give you papers showing what comes in that package and if you agree just sign on the line below. You can come back tomorrow to return the papers," The planner said and stood up from his seat.  
  
"Thank you very much," Kagome and Sakuno said at the same time.  
  
"No problem. We're happy to help out," The planner said. "Have a nice day," He said when they headed out the door.  
  
'How can you?' Kagome thought immediately after the planner said, "have a nice day." (A/N: For all you people who don't know, they were at the funeral planner place thingy.)  
  
She had been very upset the past days, but who wouldn't? If you just found out you were alone in the world, wouldn't you be upset?  
  
"Kagome, have you found out who you want to live with?" Sakuno said.  
  
Kagome had been living with her aunt for the past days, but her aunt was planning to move so Kagome had to pick a place to stay or else she might have to go with her aunt.  
  
"Well, I think my friend, Sango, will let me stay with her," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you're so young. How are you going to live? You don't have a job or anything. Why don't you reconsider living with me?" Sakuno said in a worried tone.  
  
"It's alright, aunt Sakuno. I can get myself a job, and it won't be that bad, and plus, it'll will give me a chance to be more responsible and independence," Kagome lied. She knew that it wouldn't be easy.  
  
"...If you say so, but just call me if you need anything. I'll only live a few hours away from here, but I'll visit often," Sakuno said. "Let's go to your house and plan what we're going to do."  
  
The two got in Sakuno's car and drove off.  
  
~  
  
They arrived and went into the house silently.  
  
Kagome looked around the place, remembering memories of her parents, the good times and bad. Tears begged to flow down Kagome's cheeks, but she held them back. She would be strong, no matter what.  
  
"...Kagome dear, are you alright?" Sakuno said, concern in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said.  
  
The two sat down on the living room couch.  
  
"Kagome, are you positive you don't want to come with me?" Sakuno said.  
  
"...I am, 100% sure," Kagome said and added a smile to help her aunt feel reassured.  
  
Sakuno sighed. "...Alright, Kagome, I give in. Why don't you go call your friend and explain the situation?"  
  
"Okay," Kagome said and stood up. "I'll be right back." Kagome went upstairs into her room, and dialed Sango's number on her cordless phone.  
  
~  
  
"Thanks so much, Sango. You're the best."  
  
"No problem, that's what friends are for."  
  
"I'll see you soon," Kagome said and hung up.  
  
~  
  
"Come on in," Sango said.  
  
Kagome and her aunt, Sakuno, arrived at Sango's apartment (Yes, she has an apartment, a very big one, if I might add.) with bags, luggage, and all sorts of things.  
  
They entered and Sakuno took a look around. "Well, this is a very nice apartment, Sango," Sakuno said.  
  
"Thank you, Sakuno," Sango said.  
  
"Kagome, do you think you can unpack by yourself?" Sakuno asked.  
  
"I can manage it," Kagome answered.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave so you can unpack. I'll come see you tomorrow and don't worry about the papers for the funeral. I'll take care of it," Sakuno said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later," Kagome said.  
  
Sakuno left the apartment, but not without saying a goodbye to Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat down on Sango's living room couch and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, you must be tired. Why don't you go take a nap?" Sango said while taking a seat next to Kagome.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I think I want to go unpack," Kagome said and stood up.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"If you want," Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, let's go into your new room,"  
  
The girls entered an empty room with a medium sized bed in the middle and a window. They settled Kagome's things on the bed and started unpacking.  
  
~  
  
"We finally finished," Kagome said. "Thanks for the help, Sango."  
  
"It's no big deal," Sango said.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Oh, I forgot that I have company coming over," Sango said.  
  
"Who's coming over?"  
  
"Just a couple of friends."  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Sango and Kagome went out of the room and answered the door.  
  
"Kagome, meet...  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
That's it for now. Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope they keep on coming. It might seem boring at the moment, but don't worry. It'll get a little hectic soon. ^_______________^ 


	3. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so back off!  
  
cries I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in like...for so long, but I was really busy. I hope you understand and forgive me. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Plz keep reviewing so the chapters will get better. The more you review, the more chapters come. THANKS!!!!! IT MEANS A LOT! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"Who's coming over?"  
  
"Just a couple of friends."  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Sango and Kagome went out of the room and answered the door.  
  
"Kagome, meet...  
  
**Falling For the Light Ch.3: Introductions**  
  
"Kagome, meet...  
  
Sango swung the door open and revealed two young men.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku, there're two of my best friends," Sango said while pointing to each while saying their names. "Come on in," Sango said to them.  
  
They stepped inside.  
  
Inuyasha had long, silky, silver hair while Miroku had short, raven black hair with a short pony tail at the back.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing a red t-shirt with blue baggy pants. Miroku was wearing a regular t-shirt and just a pair of dark blue jeans.  
  
"This is Kagome," Sango said. "Kagome's my other best friend. She's going to be living with me."  
  
"Hi," Kagome said.  
  
"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Miroku said. (He won't be grouping until later chapters.)  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Make yourselves at home," Sango said.  
  
"Actually, I think I better go take a rest," Kagome said. "All that unpacking kinda wore me out." She stood up from the couch. "I guess I'll see you guys later," Kagome said and headed to her room.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha? What do you think?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Think about what?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kagome, she's pretty hot. Why don't you ask her out? We can double date," Miroku said with a small grin.  
  
"Double date? You and who?"  
  
"Sango, of course, who else would I want to date?"  
  
"Don't make me laugh. The way you grope Sango, I don't even know why she's friends with you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You hurt me, Inuyasha," Miroku said playfully. "Well, why is Kagome staying with you, Sango?" Miroku asked Sango, whom was in the kitchen, preparing a little snack for the boys and her.  
  
"...Her parents died from a car accident. She didn't want to move with her aunt so she asked to stay here," Sango explained. She came out to the living room with some chips, sodas, and etc.  
  
"She must have been so devastated," Miroku said.  
  
"No, she wasn't crying or anything when she found out, she just looked like she was shocked," Sango said. She sighed and put the snacks on the living room table. "Here, dig in," Sango said.  
  
About One Hour Later  
  
The three that were outside were now watching TV while eating.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on Kagome," Sango said and headed for Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome, is everything alright?" Sango asked while knocking on the door. When she didn't hear an answer she tried going in. It was unlock so when she entered, she saw Kagome sleeping peacefully.

Later

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere fun tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I was hoping you would have a place."  
  
"Why don't we go to........

You'll have to review for the next chapter to come faster.  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot! Inuyasha doesn't have doggy ears or claws. He's like a normal boy, but he has the same hair. Miroku mostly stays the same.  
  
Sango lives in an apartment. It's pretty big, but....yeah.  
  
I'm sorry if I have grammar and/or spelling errors. I don't really reread the story so please forgive me. I'll try my best to improve on it, but at least you have a new chapter. I think I lost my touch. TT.  
  
THANKS JIN AND THE REVIEWERS! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
